Delight From A PreFather To A Father
by thousandbirds
Summary: Athrun found his way to soothe the mood swings of his wife and what kind of delight he have to go through them but in the end he concluded he prefer being a prefather more than a father.


How joyous for him knowing that his pre-father torture is about to over in about a month time and recently, he thought that her mood swings seems to have improve slightly. He grinned giddily. He got his ever so comfortable bed back and ice-cream issues are no more. That's good news. No more He's an ice-cream man averted to him ever again.

It seems like he has found a perfect way to excuse him from the mood swings of a madly pregnant wife and he reminded himself badly not to mention it out every time he was annoyed to the point. Of course for the first time he did those are not easy…it was hell to go through that.

First : Cook breakfast himself for her in the morning…_really _early morning.

After sleeping in the couch for ever so long, he finally noticed something. His pregnant wife always wake up at 5 in the morning screaming hungry and being how considering she is, she wouldn't dare to ask the servants that are sleeping to cook for her. So, she decided to use her human slave that happens to be her husband, Athrun Zala.

He grumpily cooks her breakfast while trying to avoid a fork stabbing at his back for yawning. Now that's dreadful but the aftermath was good. He gets a kiss from her on the cheek filled with oil. Not that he minded it.

He made a mental note to wake up 15 minutes early just to cook her breakfast.

Second: Let her do what she wants even though that involves stepping behind his back with an enormous weight.

"You are late." That was the first thing he heard from his wife when he came back from his work and he hoped she is not going to ask him to get something impossible such as getting a pineapple juice fresh made in Hawaii in the midnight.

"I'm sorry dear. They wouldn't let me off early." He exercises his arm a little, while hitting his back trying to soothe of the pain of sitting on the hard wooden chair whole day.

He knelt down beside her and gave her a peck on the cheek and proceed up the stairs with her following closely behind while tugging on his shirt. After refreshing himself with a hot bath, he wanted so desperately to get to sleep but he got held back.

"Come here. I'll give you a treat." She smiled so happily while patted the bed. Staring at the bed almost drooling, he didn't disobey her orders. He landed his back on the ever so comfy bed and sighed.

_I miss you so much, my bed. Do you know what I have to go through sleeping on that annoying and hard couch?_

"Turn around." She commanded and he raises his eyebrow. She just grinned and he obeyed yet again.

Without any further notice what his wife is going to do, he relaxed himself on the bed almost falling asleep but only to be harshly awakened with a large weight stepping on his back. His eyes widened and straining his neck, he saw Cagalli on top of his, intended to give him a massage.

"You like my massage?" she asked, with the biggest grin ever thinking that she is helping him.

"L-Love…it!" he had a hard time trying to talk as his body is being crushed. He is lucky to be able to breath.

"You sounded weird. You don't like it?" he sure she was unintended to step on him hard because when she did that, he can practically cough blood out.

"Ho-How could people not love this?" he try to reassure her and thank god he succeed.

"Good! I'm going to do this every night then!" and he think he forgot to breath.

Third: Do not argue with her about which chocolate taste better because pregnant woman knows it all.

They have a party late that night and he was given a whole basket of chocolate and he took it all back home knowing Cagalli would be jumping in joy to found that much of a treat and he secretly hope that she don't jump. Who knows what might happen to the baby even though how much that unborn devil makes him suffer?

"Cagalli! See what I bought home for you." He called out and he could see her searching the refrigerator again and she immediately sprang her head out at the mentioning of things he bought home. He's jealous and wanted so much to throw that basket away.

_How come I never get this kind of attention huh?_

"What did you get for me? Is it ice-cream?"

"No…but it's chocolate." He showed the basket up of chocolate.

"CHOCOLATE!" and she ran forward and Athrun can actually faint at that sight. He ran quickly to her preventing her from running anymore.

"You mustn't run in this state you know." And she ignores him but unwrapping the chocolates out and begins eating. He sighed in defeat and gets himself of treat but a hand stopped him. She gave him a look and he gave her back.

"I bring this back." She pouted, glare at him slightly but let him to eat that chocolate and he triumphly placed that chocolate into his mouth.

"This is good." He subconsciously mouthed it out. As if he did something major, the whole house is suddenly quiet. No more sound of chocolate wrappers, or mouth munching of chocolate. He looked up and saw Cagalli with a big piece of chocolate in her hands that begins to melt.

"What?" he confusedly asked.

"That tasted terrible and you say it's good. Are you having problem with tasting?" she asked.

"I think it tasted just fine."

"No it's not!"

"I'm sure it's fin…" and without further notice, she shoved that piece of melting chocolate on his face and stormed off. Not only he hated strawberry ice-cream, he added melted chocolate as well.

_I should have bought her M&M instead; they melt in mouth not on the hand_

Fourth: Say I love you to her as often as possible.

She's grumpy and he could feel that aura when he's on the doorstep. He cautiously went in and reminding himself endlessly not to say something inapprociate. He took of his shoes and tip-toe up to his room to find her throwing his stuff out of the window.

"Cagalli! What are you doing?" he took hold of her hands preventing more stuff of his to be thrown out.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK I'M DOING HUH?" she yelled as loud as she can at his ears and he grimaced. He could see tears in the corner of her eyes and he calmed her down.

"What is wrong now?"

"I want a divorce." She plainly stated it as if that was the best thing to say. He was shocked to hell.

"What did you say?" he himself could barely hear himself speak.

"You hear me perfectly me Zala. I want a divorce because you are always not at home and you don't love me anymore." There from angry, she became sensitive and she started crying and struggled herself out from his grasp.

He smiled while shook his head. He sat down beside her on the bed and hugged her and while kisses her. He whispers silently into her ears.

"I love you Cagalli and don't ever mention the word divorce again." She quieted down and rested her head on his chest.

"Say you love me again." She commanded.

"I love you." A tight stain of red formed on her cheeks and a small smile on her face.

"Again!" and the whole night repeated like that and so the following days until now and he decided he should do it even though when she's not pregnant.

-:- Back -:-

"I WANT A DIVORCE ATHRUN ZALA!" she screamed as the doctor advises her to push the baby out and her hand gripped the poor man's hand ever so tightly that they turn purplish. Once in a while, she even took it and bite.

"I HATE YOU ZALA FOR MAKING PREGNANT!" and he was too in pain to even muttered a word. How could the one giving birth can still yell at him? Well he's the one to answer that question. He did married one hell of a woman.

"Calm down Cagalli. The baby is coming out soon."

"Yes Mrs. Zala. Just a little more. Now PUSH!"

"RELAX! PUSH? I AM SO GOING TO CASTRATE YOU AND YOU DOCTOR LATER ON!" and the room is silence down with the crying of the baby emerged out of nowhere. Cagalli finally relaxes her grip on his hand, and he held the baby in his arm and kisses the wet head of his wife.

"I love you."

"You better be or for real I'll castrate you." he pretended the castrate word never came out from her mouth.

-:- 2 months later -:-

He now found that being a pre-father wasn't so bad after all. All you do is suffer a little mood swing and face smashing with food and a little bad trick about getting a divorce but now being a father, it more than being delightful.

He is in the middle of the night that he wanted to snuggle with his wife after months of trying to get easy with her, the little devil with an angle face interrupt him. Since he was ordered to do the job or else worse, he dragged his leg of the warm blanket to the devil.

"Now what do you want?"

He took the bottle of milk, the baby continue to cry. He shoved him toys, he continue to cry. Food is not the problem, toy is not the problem then it's have something to do with the dirty pampers.

Great! Just great!

"Now let daddy clean you up and _don't _pee on me _again_!" he worked on the pampers and when he clean him up , he was given a surprise with a shot of water on his face. He could hear his wife laughing at him.

"I'll get a towel for you." She walked off and he glare at the devil in front of him.

"You little dev…" and again another shot of water. He concluded this son of his hated him.

Such delight from a pre-father to a delight of a father.

**Author's Note:**

Well from request to make a Delight for a Pre-Father 2, I guess I make this again. It seems like I haven't improve my humor yet but I'm still hoping for reviews.

P/S: I know I haven't updated Love to Perfection and It's Not My Fault. I'm sorry but I'll update them when I finish with my exams. Thank you and please forgive me!


End file.
